The Final Reset
by AnimeFanGirl453
Summary: (I nodded. "Yes I do, but not if my friends are in danger and dead." I walked towards Chara and stood next to her. I looked at my dear friends, "Thank you...") Frisk can still feel Chara soul inside them. They need to do something, to get rid of this once and for all. They must protect their friends, the underground and surface. Even if it meant doing it the hard way. (One-shot)


**Undertale - The Final Reset**

 **PLEASE READ: In this story, for Chara, I will make them as a girl so please don't be mad at me if you see Chara as a boy. And I made Chara evil. I ask you to leave if you can't handle that. Thank you for your time and considering to read my story though.**

 **Plot: Frisk can still Chara soul inside hers. They need to do something, to get rid of this once and for all. They must protect their friends, the underground and surface. Even if it meant doing it the hard way.**

* * *

Finally, we're at the surface. The barrier is broken and peace has been made with monsters and humans. I smiled as I watched my dear monster friends settling in to the outdoors on the surface. We haven't officially moved yet. It's only been a few hours after making through the pacifist route, but I sure can't wait until we do.

"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL TREE THIS! IT HAS SEEM TO DROPPED THESE SMALL BROWN, THINGYS...HUMAN! WHAT IS THIS?" Papyrus asked, holding a pine cone in his hand.

I giggled, "It's a pine cone Papyrus. In fact, that's a female one." I answered.

"Y-you mean pine cones have different genders?" Alphys inquired as she picked one up.

"Yeah. Basically the female one is bigger and taller than the males." I explained even more.

"My child, have you missed this? The surface I mean." Toriel questions, giving me a pat on the head.

I didn't reply right away. I looked at her and then looked down, thinking whether or not I did miss it. I couldn't exactly say I didn't miss the surface because during my time in the underground, it felt like I was actually home. Even though I continued my journey to reach the surface, I found a new reason to break the barrier and that was to free my friends.

"A-ah, I apologize my child. You don't have to answer, I understand." Toriel said, breaking my train of thought.

I smiled at her, "Right now," I look at my friends that stood in front of me, "I'm happy to be with you guys." I said in a happy tone.

Everyone smiled back at me. "Aw geez kiddo, we're happy to be with you too." Sans said with his goofy smile.

"Yes Frisk. And we will be there for you." Asgore said.

"Ya! Punk, if you need help, just ask me or anyone here!" Undyne added.

I nodded and continue to smile. "I'm here for you guys too." I said.

Asgore looked at the sky that is very soon to be set, "It's about time to head back right now and prepare the announcement to the monsters in the underground and the people here on the surface. Tomorrow is going to be exciting alright." He said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Yes. We shall prepare ourselves for a big day tomorrow. Come everyone, we should all rest." Toriel added and walked back to the cave.

Everyone followed as I followed behind. Then, I noticed Sans walking slowly to my speed.

"Hey Sans." I said with a smile.

"Hey kiddo. Care to chat for a bit?" Sans asked, stopping his track, causing me to stop as well.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I was just wondering something, remember how you, y'know, killed everyone the last timeline?" Sans reminded.

I wasn't sure where he was going with this, but it hurt my heart how I still remember clearly of that event. "Yeeaah...Why?"

He took a deep breath and let it out, "Do you, ever plan on going back to that?" He asked without looking at me.

I paused, surprised by that question. But I knew why he asked. After that battle between each other, I wasn't exactly myself. My soul was took over by...Chara. Things weren't pleasant after. Sans was basically left all alone, I even killed his brother without giving him a chance.

I touched Sans's shoulder and made him turn around to face me. I looked at him to face me. "Of course not. What I did was a mistake. I spared you because you were my friend. I don't want to hurt anyone else again...or even kill." I explained.

Sans showed a sad expression through his eyes since his he always smiles. He sighed and showed his normal expression. "Okay kid, I believe in you. I even know that you weren't exactly the one who continued, but Chara." He put his arms out to the side, "C'mere."

I took one more step closer to Sans and wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling his arms wrap around mine.

"I'm never going to that route ever again. Chara is gone after all." I whisper to Sans.

He hugged me tighter. "Thanks kiddo. I was dead worried about this."

Sans was my best friend out of everyone honestly. No, I don't like him romantically, but as family. Telling him all about timelines, resting and stuff makes me relieved because there's really no one else to talk about it with. I mean, there is Asriel- uh I mean Flowey, but he always runs away from me. Saying how I'm annoying and other things. Though, I know he still has a soft spot.

We pulled away and continued walking back to the underground.

* * *

"After you eat the pie, please go straight to bed my child. It's already pass your bedtime." Toriel informed me.

I nodded and took the last bite of the butterscotch pie. I left the dinner table and headed to my room. The moment I closed the door, a pain in my soul started reacting inside me.

"Augghh...! W-what's wrong with me?" I asked myself, trying to breath, clenching my hand into a fist in front of my soul.

 **"You're going to lose everyone you love once again."** A familiar voice in my head said.

My eyes widen, realizing who it was, "Chara...She's back."

Then the pain disappeared. I was still shocked by the sudden voice and pain that happen to myself. I turned around and saw a familiar friend who saw my action.

"Flowey...you, didn't see that right..?"

Flowey looked at me with fear but also concerned. "D-did you just say Chara is back?" He asked with fear in his eyes.

I just stared at him and nodded, still holding a fist in front of my soul. Flowey had a wilted expression. "...You should tell everyone else." He suggested.

"Aww you care about me!" I said, teasing him.

Flowey flustered, "N-no! This doesn't mean we're friends! I'm just... afraid of Chara honestly...but being even more honest...I miss her still." He said.

I crouched down and patted his head, or well petals. "I understand. She's still your best friend after all." I said smiling.

He looked at me and just turned away, "Hmph...! I still say we're not friends. And, you should tell the others soon about what happen to you.." Flowey reminded again and disappeared.

Heh, we're total friends...but he's right. I just, don't know when and who knows, that's probably just a fluke about the whole Chara thing...right?

* * *

The next day, Asgore and Undyne went up to the surface and greeted the humans while Toriel and Alphys told the monsters in the underground about the barrier. Everyone was happy that they were all finally free. It's gonna be a while until the humans have agreed or settled in with new 'people' on their streets. But I have a feeling there won't be a problem.

Meanwhile with me, I was hanging out with Papyrus and Sans in their house. Sans was entertaining us with his trombone. Papyrus didn't like it at all since Sans was only playing his movements.

"SANS! FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!" Papyrus shouted at him.

His brother just laughed and I stayed sitting down on their couch smiling. So more like, he's entertaining me.

"...I'm done..!" And with that, Papyrus walked out the door.

Sans and I laughed then it started to die down. He put his trombone away and sat next to me and watched tv.

Though, I couldn't focus. My head is all over the place. I can't stop thinking about what happen last night. My soul felt like it was breaking and my body felt like it was being taken over. I was about to feel like I did on the last timeline. I remembered sparing Sans then he killed me, but _I_ came back...but it wasn't exactly me...What does she want now?

"Frisk!" Sans said, loud enough to break my thoughts.

Startled though, I quickly looked at his direction. "H-huh? Yes? Sorry...what were you saying?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't ask anything. Heh, I noticed how you looked out of it so I just decided to shout your name to get your attention." Sans said with a poker face.

I chuckled, "Oh, heh, thanks. But I'm okay, thank you though." I replied and let my head dropped.

He nudged me with his elbow. "Come on buddy, this isn't you. What's wrong? What's got your funny bone?" He said smiling.

I paused, thinking whether or not I should tell him. I sighed and looked at my other direction. "...I can't say...It's, too hard to tell you Sans." I replied.

I couldn't see his reaction, but assuming from his actions, he let out a small sigh and said, "That's fine kid. I understand so don't worry." He apprise.

I felt like crying. I couldn't tell him because I feel as though if I do, he'll be in danger. Then suddenly, it happened again. My soul started to feel like it was crashing and I slowly couldn't feel parts of my body.

"AUGH...! S-SANS!" I shouted as I clenched my soul, falling off the couch and layed sideways on the floor.

Sans quickly got off the couch and went over to me. "W-what's wrong kid? Stay with me, come on." He said in a panic tone.

 **"That comedian."**

"Argh, NO! STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" I shouted out loud, causing Sans to be even more confused and worried.

After that, the pain went away and I passed out.

* * *

I woke up and found myself on Sans and Papyrus's couch. Not only that, I found my dear friends looking down upon me.

I groaned, "Ugh...Sans? Papyrus? Alphys? Undye? Asgore? Toriel?" I said.

"THE HUMAN IS AWAKE!" Papyrus shouted in a happy tone.

"Oh my child, are you okay?" Toriel asked.

I just nodded, still trying to recall what happen to me exactly, but nothing came. "What happen?" I questioned.

"You passed out kiddo. I though I 'oughta let everyone else know what happen." Sans explained.

Then it hit me. I remembered that Chara tried taking over my soul and bod and then I blacked out.

"What happen Frisk? Why did you suddenly black out?" Undyne asked.

I panicked. Stilling deciding whether or not I should tell my friends what happen. I'm just afraid will kill them or something. I can't afford to take that **Frisk**. (A/N: Hehe...Bad pun, I'll stop :p)

"I uh, think it was because I didn't get enough sleep last night." I said in a nervous tone. Calm down Frisk.

"B-but, Sans said y-you were s-screaming, like you were in p-pain." Alphys reminded.

Ugh shoot.

"O-oh.

"Frisk, what happen? You can tell us." Asgore said giving a warm smile.

I looked at everyone, seeing as they are giving me a smile saying, "You can trust us." It hurt my heart seeing that they are willing to risk everything just for me. Thinking back to the last timeline, when I killed everyone, I missed everyone. I regretted it and so, I resetted once again. Hopefully my final rest. But still, I can't tell them...

 **"You can tell them Frisk. I mean, it won't matter hehehe."**

I felt like tearing up. That gave me a sign that something bad will happen either way. I closed my eyes tightly, just wishing that everything can go back to normal...Should I reset?

"Hey!" A voiced shouted from behind everyone.

Everyone turned around and saw Flowey.

"Curious. What's a flower doing here?" Asgore wondered.

"Hey all of you idiots! I saw some humans at the surface wanting to meet with you monsters. You better go check." Flowey said.

Everyone nodded and headed out the door. I was right behind everyone, but Flowey grabbed me with his vines.

"Not you. You stay here for a second. I need to say something." Flowey said.

I stared at him for a bit and nodded. Flowey is the only one who I can actually talk to about Chara.

"So, it happened again huh? Man you're both idiots." Flowly looked down with a sad look, "But...I care about you both." He admitted.

I smiled a bit, "Heh, I know you do."

"Shut up...Anyway, you have to tell them soon Frisk. Stop waiting around or else Chara will beat you to it first, but her way." Flowey reminded.

I looked and sighed. I could already feel the tears coming already. "I know but...I, I already feel Chara in my body, taking over my soul and crushing it. What if she, comes back and kills everyone? No, she will in fact..." I explained.

"That's why you need to tell them. They can protect themselves and they can protect you Frisk. Come on. Stop being a stubborn brat." Flowey argued.

Tears begin running down my cheek. I covered my face with hands, just letting the tears stream down my face.

From the sound of Flowey's voice, I can tell how he's reacting. "U-uh, c-come on kid. I didn't mean that really. It's okay...!"

I looked at him, showing him the fear and sadness in my eyes. "Do you know what's it like to be controlled by another person? Killing everyone one by one, having no regrets until the end? Watching them die?" I questioned.

Flowey just stared at me and looked down with a sad face. "I actually kind of do...Remember Frisk, you weren't the only one with the that kind of power, to rest." He answered.

I didn't say anything, but just stood in front of him crying. "I'm so scared..." I told him.

"...Stay determined." Flowey responded and disappeared.

 **"Hehe, so, what are you going to do?"** Chara inquired.

I continued staying in my position for a bit, thinking about what I should do...I've had enough. I need a way to end this and I knew how.

I wrote a note for everyone to read later, leaving the house and headed to the surface.

* * *

Up in the Surface, I found my friends talking to unfamiliar humans I haven't seen before, but that shouldn't matter right now. I walked over to them a gave them a warm greeting smile.

"Hey guys!" I said happily.

Everyone turned around and smiled back at me.

"Oh my child, you've made it." Toriel said. She walked over to me and gave me a pat on the head.

They introduced me to the humans they were talking to. Simply explaining how they are excited for a new life with the monsters from the underground. I smiled, thinking about how peaceful everything will be after that will happen soon. The humans left and we stayed in our positions just talking.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Hey guys, I want to say something to you all." I said.

They turned around to face me. "What is it Frisk?" Asgore asked.

I clenched my hands into a fist, gathering the courage to speak. "I just wanted to say, I'm really happy I met all of you and, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused in the past." I first said, saying that last sentence I looked at Sans.

He just nodded, giving me a "it's' okay" sign. I smiled and looked at everyone again.

I added on, "What I'm trying to say is, thank you for giving a nice life. I enjoyed my journey from the very beginning." I looked at Toriel, "Toriel- uh I mean mom, thank you for looking out for me and taking me in as your own child."

She gave me a warm smile as a response. I looked at Sans, "Thanks Sans, for keeping that promise you made and for making me laugh."

Sans smiled at me, "No problem kiddo." He said and he winked at me.

I looked at his brother, Papyrus. "Papyrus, you truly are one cool dude." We both laughed and I added on, "And, thank you for being so kind to me." I said.

"No problem! I, the great Papyrus, will always be kind to a good friend like you human!" He said.

I just chuckled and looked at Undyne. "We may of gotten off the wrong foot the first time we met, but I had a blast when we became friends. Thanks for giving me a chance."

Undyne walked over to me and gave me a hard slap on the back, "Ha! No problem punk! You're a great friend to have." She said giving me a big smile.

I looked at her and started to tear up. I looked at Alphys. "Thank you for helping me when we met. You're amazing Alphys." I said with my voice cracking. I tried holding back my tears.

Though looks like Alphys beat me first. She started crying and ran over to me, giving me a big hug. "Aww! F-Frisk. T-that's very kind o-of you! Thank you for everything." She said.

We pulled and I looked at the final person, Asgore. "And you Asgore, we may not know each other that well but, thank you for sparing me honestly. You're a nice person." I said.

He just smile and nodded in response. I took a deep breath, trying even harder not to cry. I looked at everyone one last time and just continued smiling.

"But Frisk, why all of a sudden you're thanking us?" Undyne questioned.

After she asked me, I felt the pain again. I screamed out in pain and fell to the ground, holding my crushing soul. Everyone ran over to me, asking if I was okay and what's wrong. I couldn't answer, I couldn't feel my body and I'm slowly losing my determination.

Finally, the pain stopped. I stopped moving, feeling lifeless. Everything is pitch black, but it doesn't' feel like I didn't pass out again. Then, finally opening my eyes, I saw Chara and everyone else on their guard. I didn't have my determination. But, how is she standing? How is she here without my body? Then I saw my soul inside her. Ah, I see now. She used my soul to create her own body, with her own determination. No wonder why my body felt so much pain, it was because she was pulling my soul out.

I saw the fear and sadness in Toriel and Asgore's eyes. I felt sorry for them, for they have to fight their own child. I got up and stood between Chara and my friends.

"Hey kid, whatcha doing? Get out of the way!" Sans shouted.

"Come on punk, get out of there!" Undyne said.

"It's n-not safe f-for you!"

"HUMAN! LET ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS PROTECT YOU! LET US PROTECT YOU!"

I continue standing there and just smiled at my friends. I shook my head and faced Chara.

"Chara, fight me instead." (A/N: I suggest to listen to the undertale OST **Memory** to give you more of a feeling right now)

She laughed, **"Fight you?! And what's the point of that? If you die, then I will too. I need you in fact Frisk. I'm only here because of your soul but with my determination...! Don't you see? You die, you're never coming back. I'm taking over your soul and life now! You want to live right?"** Chara explained.

I nodded, "Yes I do, but not if my friends are in danger and dead." I walked towards Chara and stood next to her. I looked at my dear friends, "Thank you all, for everything." I said, finally letting the tears roll down my face.

I saw the look on Sans face. He knew exactly what was going to happen, but I know he doesn't know how the results is going to be. Then I saw Flowey and shouted, "THANK YOU ASRIEL!" I said.

He showed a faint smile and teared up. Chara saw him and scoffed, "Crybaby..." She said.

I quickly grabbed the knife from Chara's hand and stabbed it where my heart was. Quickly before losing consciousness, I pulled out the knife and slashed it at Chara.

I fell to the floor and could feel myself floating away.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Frisk's body slowly disappeared. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Asgore all cried in silent. Toriel, Asgore and even Flowey cried over Chara's body.

Papyrus gently carried Frisk. Chara's body already faded, since it didn't exist from the begginng. They arrived at a cemetery, the same one where Chara's body is buried, and placed Frisk next to hers.

When everyone arrived back to Sans and Papyrus's house, they saw the note that was left from the human Frisk.

 _ **"Thank you for the great memories."**_

 _ **-Frisk**_

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING! I'm sorry for bad grammar and I'm also sorry for not adding any puns, I just really suck at jokes.

 _ **Please at least read this**_  
 _ **If you did not understand why I titled this "The Final Reset" I'll explain it here**_ _ **. It's because Frisk killed herself because she wanted to get rid of Chara. If she didn't kill herself, Chara would still keep coming back even if Chara died. So Frisk "reset" the life by killing herself. Does that make sense? Sorry maybe not a good title after all. If you want me to change it, then please tell me. I have another name for it.**_

I hope you all listened to the OST for greater feeling near the end. Oh and sorry if I made this fast or slow pacing. I just haven't wrote in a while. But again, thank you for reading.

Review!


End file.
